Lucky Charm
by HaruRyu
Summary: You know people have there lucky item? A lucky Rabbits foot, a lucky hat, key chain. Well what would you do if you were a lucky charm and you could pretty much insure the success of anyone you chose? Would you do it? Or would you try to stay uninvolved?
1. Chapter 1

_disclaimer: I don'y own anything from YYH!_

**

* * *

**

CH.1

* * *

"Jessica?" Someone gasped behind her.

"Huh?" She turned around glancing around before catching sight of two certain devils across the street.

Her eyes widened slightly as a small smile formed on her lips as she waved energetically back at them. "Sabe! Hill! What are you doing here?"

The light changed to walk and they rushed over. Where Hillary quickly took it upon herself to explain.

"We were accepted into a transfer program." Jessica shot her an odd look knowing that neither one of them held any interest in Japan.

"And we got worried when we couldn't get in contact with you for over three months! No one knew exactly where you were! What have you been doing that you can't even answer your damn phone? AND WHO SAID YOU COULD MOVE TO JAPAN!" Saber cut in grabbing her by her collar. "We're **_supposed _**to be best friends! Why didn't you tell **me**?" Saber shook her hard to emphasize her point probably.

"Eep! I'm sorry! I tried to tell you! And I'm not moving here permanently." Jessica sweatdropped as she tried to keep her balance on her toes. It was always best to lay low and just apologize when Saber got mad about something….And it wasn't like Hillary was going to help since she seemed to take amusement in her pain…_Why am I friends with them again?_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Saber jerked her forward. "Don't you think I'd remember something like **that**?"

She winced as she moved her hands over Saber's to try to loosen her hold. Really, being 5'5 ½ ft tall could be a real pain….especially when the one jerking you was around at least 5'9 ft!

"Remember that time you hung up on me because your 'hot date' had arrived?"

Saber paused in her mission to shake Jessica's head off allowing Jessica to get her footing back and slip out of her hold, quickly taking a step back to put some distance between them incase Saber decided it was fun strangling the Jessica.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I was calling from the airport to tell you I'd be out of reach for awhile."

"…Damn it!"

She chuckled. "See, it was your own damn fault! Bleh!" She stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Why didn't you call anyone else?"It seemed that Hillary chose this moment to re-enter the conversation.

She sweat-dropped, "Well it was really last minute and the plane was boarding and-"

"No. I mean before that. Why didn't you tell me, or your parents? Why didn't you contact us the moment you knew you were moving?"

"Transferring." Jessica corrected instantly. "And that's because I wasn't sure if I was going to back out or not."

"You still should have told us."

Jessica shook her head. "I couldn't. I had to separate myself and decide if this was what I really wanted. Not if my friends and family wanted it. I had to make a completely selfish decision and I wasn't sure I'd be able to do that if I talked to either of you."

Saber did not look happy though Hill looked like she was starting to understand.

She sighed and took a deep breath, starting up again before Saber could say anything as she ran a hand through her bangs messing up the shorter layers of her hair. "Look. From day one I wanted a college that had an at least decent transfer program. I wanted to get out of there, not permanently because I love Texas, but I did want to see what else was out there. Ya know? But I knew I'd miss you guys, more than anyone. You're my closest friends. Hill I've known since preschool and Saber, we became best friends in High school and this is becoming way to damn fucking dramatic! Ugh!"She growled glaring at them before pointing at them both angrily "Look you two! I don't do mushy crap and you get the point!" she huffed.

…Smack!

"Ow! What was that for?" Jessica pouted from her new place on the ground rubbing her abused cheek. Really, she may have rubbed a bit too much off on Saber… She had picked up her violent tendencies… and her slaps/punches were getting better…_ Now if only she'd stop using them on me…_

"For being stupid!" Saber shouted….They really were starting to draw to much attention…Probably should have taken this conversation inside…. "Who said you were allowed to leave!"

…_oh shit… she was going to go into a crazy rant…Again!...Or worse, start the hysterical crying! …Crap….Time to tune out… lalala… I should try to stop her and keep her from embarrassing herself….damn…_

"Hey Guys, I hate to cut this short but I got to get going. I was just heading to check out some of the local high schools." She paused at the blank looks she was getting. "What?"

"Geez Jessica, you've been here for a whole month, at least, and you're just now checking out the high schools! You've sunk to a whole new level of lazy! I mean really Jessica! We've been here less than a week and we're already pretty sure which one we'll go to. We were just going to check out their campus to make our final decision." Saber huffed as Jessica winced. It did sound bad when put that way…but then again she had never been ashamed of her laziness before though-

"I haven't had a lot of free time with moving and work." _And sleeping and eating come before school _she added mentally_._

"You got a job?" they both asked.

"Yep! Scared the crap out of me when they grabbed me off the side walk. Surprised they still hired me after I broke his nose." She stated it all quite proudly before getting distracted by her phones alarm going off…which she had set for fifteen minutes before she had to be at the first high school in case she slept through the first one… "Fucking hell! I got to go! See ya around!" She exclaimed waving back at them as she took off at full speed…

"She forgot to tell us what her job is."

"Do you think she got dragged into something perverted? Jessica is very naïve in that sense; I swear there's a filter around her brain or something!"

"I hope not…No… Jessica would kill them then forget it happened…"

"…Yeah…That bitch! She forgot to tell us her new address! JESSICA! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

"Saber! Wait!"

* * *

"Crap! I'm going to be late for sure!" She groaned as she picked up the pace even more while trying not to knock anyone over. It was a good thing that she'd walked by the school a couple times already or she'd probably be lost as well.

"JESSICA! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

She paused for a second to glance back before taking off again. Could have been someone else…. Besides, she couldn't remember doing anything wrong.

* * *

"Made it!" She gasped out as she came to a stop at the gate trying to catch her breath as best she could before setting off to find…the principle office? Yeah, let's go with that.

With her decision made she straightened and walked forward calmly. Next mission, find the principal's office/ tour guide.

* * *

"So basically your mission is to recruit them," Koenma stated pointing to the three pictures that had popped up on the big screen. "to our side, before the demons or anyone else can."

"The easiest to recruit will probably be Saber." A picture of a tall girl dressed in skinny jeans, pink form fitting tank, and white sneakers with her blonde hair pulled back into a high pony tail. A wide confident smile spread across her tan face and her body posture screaming a challenge that was echoed in the competitive gleam in her eyes.

* * *

"Ugh! I can't believe she ran away!" Saber growled as they stopped in front of the school they figured Jessica had headed too, well it's more like Saber stopped and waited for Hill, who was wearing heels, to catch up.

* * *

"She's into sports, mostly volleyball. She'll probably be attending your school Yusuke, Kuwabara." He gave Yusuke a pointed look. "So make sure to go to class."

"The other two, Hillary and Jessica, are highly uncertain. It's hard to predict what goes on in their minds or how they'll react." He sighed. "Hillary." A picture of a thin girl that stood at roughly 5'6 ft. took over the screen. She had pale skin and long layered thick dark brown hair with a slight reddish tint with a few layers cut short at her collar bone to frame her face and her dark calculating brown eyes that were done up with mascara and eyeliner. She wore skinny jeans like saber and a white tank top over a blue spaghetti strapped shirt. Her nails were done and she wore some cute wedges.

* * *

"Ha… ha… Saber, she didn't run away… from you… she probably didn't… see you…" Hill gasped as she tried to catch her breath and tried to check if she injured her feet.

"Whateves." Saber scoffed rolling her eyes. "Let's just go get her."

* * *

"Is probably the one most into her grades. She's highly competitive and used to play soccer a lot and may go back to it. She's into choir and clubs…She might be attending your school Kurama." He glanced at Kurama. Really it was amazing that no one was complaining or throwing insults at this point… though that might have been because Kuwabara and Yusuke were practically a sleep standing up and Hiei had decided this had nothing to do with him…

"Jessica." The final picture took over the screen. She was shorter than the rest, maybe 5'5 ft. She had pale skin that practically glowed in the sun light and she looked to be very tone with small waist and a nice chest but no noticable hips because of her small frame. She looked fragile but her eyes shone with determination. They were an odd shade of brown that on closer inspection looked green. She had thick dark eyelashes that surrounded her big almond shaped eyes. She had choppy bangs and a choppy layered haircut with the top part done in a multitude of short layers and the longest layers ending just above mid back. Her hair was a light brown that turned gold were the light hit it. There was a confident smirk on her lips and a mischievous gleam in her eyes. She wore a dark green tank with black fingerless webbed gloves, a slightly torn up dark jeans with no shoes.

_

* * *

_

Where the hell is the damn principal's office? Do they not have one or something?...I wonder if there's a stair case to the roof like there are in all those animes…

Jessica thought boredly as she wonder through the halls aimlessly. She was already late now. No point to rush._Maybe I should leave…_

* * *

"She's an odd one. She seems to be into the arts. But it's hard to say if she's competitive or not. She seems to be lazy. But she's done a lot of sports in the past like: Karate, Tai qwan do, soccer, gymnastics, belle, tap dancing, basketball. She doesn't seem to like girly things or men. She-" He paused and looked up from his hands. "doesn't seem to trust anyone or to choose sides. The chances of us getting her to join are slim." He finished gravely…though why he gave them all that useless information was unknown… he had picked up a habit of ranting to make it look like they knew more than they did.

"Do you know what school she might go to?" Kurama asked only to get a groan from Koenma as he buried his head in his hands again.

"Who knows. The other two have narrowed their option between the two…Jessica…seems to be going with whatever feels right or catches her interest. I'm not sure she cares."

* * *

"Jessica!"

"Huh? Ack!" She yelped as she was bulldozed over. "Geez Saber, stop trying to steal my job as the violent one…and get off. You're heavy."

"Hey!"

"Haha! Now help me find the principal's." Jessica ordered as she stood up and pulled Saber too her feet.

"You just assume we're going to help you?" Saber huffed

Jessica smiled. "Well, aren't you?" It wasn't really a question.

She grumbled angrily before pushing forward. "This way dork!"

Jessica blinked. "I guess that's my nickname for the week."

"You guys are odd." Hillary stated looking between amused and confused.

"Normals boring..."

"DORK! HURRY UP!"

"Coming you PMS bitch!"

"What?" She squawked.

Hill giggled.

"Don't laugh!"

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"Yes!"

"You sure?"

"Yes you dork!"

"Uh huh. If we get lost do we still get to eat lunch?"

"Shut up!"

"We should have packed food."

"Stupid Dork!"

"Dumb Bitch."

"Oh god" Hillary groaned smacking her forehead.

* * *

"Hey, why do we need them to join us anyways?"

Koenma swiveled around in his chair so the back was to them. "That, is none of your business."

* * *

_**End of Ch.1**_

Review and let me know if you have any pairings you want, I may do a poll later since i haven't really decided for this story yet.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of the stores mentioned in this story_

**Ok, so I feel like this chapter is still kind of a set up chapter but we're getting there! There is still hope!**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Lucky Charm ch.2_**

* * *

"Ow! Let go! I can walk on my own! Geez!" Jessica growled at her capture who was clutching her elbow a bit too tightly as he dragged her toward the schools gate. Honestly she had no clue what had pissed her six foot tall tour guide so much, all she had said was she didn't see anything particularly great about this school, (which she hadn't! I mean come on, this was the first school she had even visited how was she suppose to tell if there was anything special about it when she had nothing to relate it to?) and next thing she knew she was being dragged down flights of stairs to the exit with her two supposed best friends giggling about her misfortune from a safe distance of seven paces behind them. She turned to shoot them a glare and maybe curse them a bit when she was jerked forward so hard that she practically flew for a second before sliding across the sidewalk outside…great…she was bleeding.

She rolled her eyes and groaned as she moved into a sitting position trying to ignore the sting that was going through her arms, knees, and chest. Apparently they didn't like sliding against cement at all. She glared behind her and almost fell over again as she watched the abusive jerk that sent her flying get this goofy grin on his stupid face as he helped her two friends down the one, that's right **one**, step that was in front of the school, blushing all innocently before excusing himself with a wave…That favoritzing son of a bitch! She slowly moved to her feet tuning out her friends flirty giggles as she balled her fists up and valiantly resisted the urge to go after the jerk and demand answers. She still didn't know what she had done to piss the guy off so much!

She paused. _Well I did have my hair dyed again today… Maybe he's secretly a bull and the red made him go crazy._ Still, she could already feel her elbow bruising which meant that he'd bruised her all the way to the bone, because she never bruised unless bones were coming dangerously close to braking.

Taking a deep breath she held it for a second as she ran her hands through her bangs getting her barring again and calming down a bit before letting it out in a silent woosh and looking at the time on her phone. It was almost noon and she had the noon shift at work, so that meant she should start heading in that direction if she didn't want to be late enough that Kai or Daichi beat her to work! Oh no, that would not be good. They'd find away to use her being late as a reason to tease her even more all month… and make her do their work which simply could not be allowed, it would butt into her reading/sleeping/music/food time.

And with that thought she said a quick "bye!" before turning to the right and running like 'limited too' with its pink tweeness was on her ass.

They both blinked as Jessica disappeared from sight.

"Did she just…"

"Yeah…"

"She ditched me!" Saber growled before grabbing Hillary's hand, who winced already knowing what was coming, "That **_DORK_**!" And with that the race was on, unfortunately the one in the lead wasn't aware that she was in a race and therefore should remain on the marked path, you know no short cuts and what not…

* * *

Jessica gasped for breath as she came to a stop in front of a small café, the closed sign still turned and most of the lights were still off, though it looked like one in the back might be on. But she wasn't worried, it was probably just Duo experimenting with a new recipe to add to the menu; she sometimes wondered if he ever left…Or what his real name was, they just all called him Duo because he always seemed to do everything in two's or was asleep…. Smiling slightly to herself she straightened up and walked around the corner of the building into a small alley way where the backdoor was… she was kind of glad she never worked the night shift.

I guess I should tell a bit about this place, it wasn't really a normal café, as you may have guessed by their whole hiring someone they kidnapped off the street thing, but that's because well… the boss was weird. Let's just leave at that for now. Anyways this place is only a café from 3:00 a.m to 9:00 at night, the rest of the time it was a night club. Which explains the bar, dance floor and the rooms upstairs…she never went in those though she was curious, Daichi said they didn't really keep any furniture up there and Kai said that they have to clean their own mess…_though she says they haven't had any problems since I started working here._

She turned into the changing room and mentally groaned at what that had started, now everyone here was convinced that she was some good luck charm and just loved to tease her!

_Annoying butt heads…_ She smiled fondly, those idiots really had grown on her. Opening her locker she began to strip. Another good reason to beat the gang here is the boss only bothered to get one changing room. Something about us all being family and there being no need for separation between brothers and sisters. And then he'd go off about being our father….yeah, Boss was strange but it kept things interesting.

Tugging on the baggy neon blue shirt with black music notes across the top and a lil chibi devil girl and boy on the back that looked like they were plotting, it was the café's logo and really the only thing they were required to wear, they were each assigned one or two neon colors and as long as it had the music notes on the front and the logo on the back they could do whatever they wanted.

She paused for a second before deciding on some baggy black Hot Topic pants with tons of pockets and studs here and there and two chains making an X in the back then putting on some sneakers and throwing her hair in a messy pony tail she shoved the rest of her stuff in her locker and went to go see what Duo was up too and clean up the tables a bit. She wouldn't be changing the sign to open until everyone was here…they'd done that before and well…she was never doing that again…not ever.

* * *

_:_:_Sometime later_:_:_

* * *

"I…cant …believe we… lost her." Saber gasped collapsing onto one of the park benches next to Hillary who was rubbing her poor abused feet and really wishing she had chosen comfort over fashion today. "She was right in front of us! How the hell did we lose her! That damn quick dork..." she heaved a heavy groan as her head fell into her hands.

Hillary chuckled at bit. "She was right," Saber shot her a confused look so she added "she is rubbing off on you."

They didn't say anything for a long time just catching their breath and figuring out what to do next. Hillary already knew that Saber hadn't given up quite yet, she was pissed off right now and she could be more stubborn than a bull when angry, but Hillary had a feeling that wasn't the only reason Saber was trying so hard. They both knew that they had been damn lucky to catch Jessica today, she wasn't exactly the most predictable person and there was a good chance if they didn't find her today they may not see her again for the rest of the year. It was actually quite possible that might be exactly what would happen since they never frequented the same places and they weren't really interested in the same things…

Sighing Hillary took a deep breath hoping her feet wouldn't kill her for getting up so soon before turning to Saber who was starting to look depressed, probably thinking along the same lines as she'd been. Holding her hand out she murmured gently "Come on, let's drop by that shoe store and then we can walk around the area and see if we can find her."

Saber paused for second before smiling cockily. "Alright! Shoes!"( …Did I forget to mention that Saber's one true love was shoes?) leaving Hillary to follow behind the shoe obsessed girl's hurried strides.

* * *

Jessica was on her fifth table when she realized she wouldn't be able to just check in and leave to go find Hillary and Saber or check out the next school on her list like she had told the boss she needed to do. Unfortunately, someone had spilled that Lil Devils Café had just opened and the lunch crowd was just pouring in. They hadn't even finished setting up when the line outside started forming and since this place was kind of run like a host club where you could choose your server and even have them come sit and talk with you, there was no way she was getting away unless the customers decided they hated her today…

_God, Saber's going to kill me! Stupid phone, why did you have to choose today to go retarded and refuse to work like a good phone? _

Hearing her name being called again she put on a smile and went to her now sixth table, a group of giggling girls, hoping that they knew what they wanted so she could snag something to eat from the kitchen. Duo was always willing to set something aside for her during the lunch time rush, since they couldn't take a break like most working people could…As I said, Boss is weird.

* * *

It was hot, no one ever tells you how hot it gets in Japan but damn would it be good to be a man right now! Then they could take off their shirts at least...

They had been looking for Jessica for an hour now, they'd tried to text her but their texts weren't going through, they weren't sure if it was their phones or Jessica's but there was no point in trying that again anytime soon. They were taking a break in their search at the moment to find a place to eat.

"Hey, what about that place?" Hillary stated pointing to some small building with a huge ass line.

Saber winced as she imagined how much longer they'd be outside in this heat. "And why that place?" She asked already knowing that this was Hillary's payback for all the running she had been forced to do in her heels.

"Well it must be pretty good from the line, and when in Rome." She was already heading toward the line smiling, the heat never had bothered Hillary, she was the one that'd always be complaining that it wasn't hot enough in the middle of summer. And to be honest Saber really wanted to check out that place anyways… she just wasn't patient and didn't want to wait in line.

"Maybe we can seduce the doorman and walk right in…"

* * *

To say the least, they were in shock, they had never seen a place like this.

It was mostly black and white with glass and rod iron chairs and tables and there was a corner with a couple black and white couches and love seats. They seemed to use a bunch of different colored lights to create and unearthly mystical feel, though most of them were off right now because it was still the early hours of the afternoon. There was an upstairs as well with a balcony for those who might want to get away from the music or listen to some poetry or be more romantic and upstairs they used blue and white lights to add a calming effect though they mostly just used the light from the windows at the moment because that was more than enough to light the place up. There were stages both upstairs and downstairs but only downstairs had enough room to dance or jump up and down and bang your head to the beat.

"Excuse me, Miss?" The host called trying to get their attention giving them a calming smile before stating simply. "First time here?" They nodded numbly looking into his sparkling green eyes, his dark red hair pulled back in a loose pony tail and his skin was tan, all in all he gave of and easy going feel as he leaned closer to them with his boyish mile before straightening a bit and whistling the people in neon over.

There was green, orange, yellow, purple, pink, blue, and a slightly darker neon blue all struggling to disentangle themselves from their guests.

The first ones to come over were the girls in pink and purple.

The girl in pink wore a neon pink tank top with music notes across the front with a black skirt and combat boots and black fingerless gloves; she had deep red hair, pale skin with rosy cheeks, and blue eyes that could suck you in like the ocean tide and the face of an angel.

The girl in the purple tank with the same design across the front had the same angel face with big lavender eyes, long layered blond hair and a quiet look about her despite the fact that she was wearing baggy black pants from hot topic with studs, pockets and the chains crisscrossing in the back and sneakers.

Next came a guy in yellow coming out of the kitchen looking somewhat annoyed at being interrupted as he wiped his hands before heading over.

His shirt was the same design but a short sleeved version of the shirt instead of the tank top the girls had opted for. He wore a simple pair of worn jeans and sneakers and a lazy grin upon his face. He had long brownish red hair tied back into a braid and messy bangs that were always hanging a bit into his golden brown eyes and even under his baggy clothes they could tell he had one hot tan bod! All in all he oozed sex even though they were sure he wasn't trying and since he met Saber's criteria so far of being, hot and taller than her there was a good chance she'd be his next victim. After all he oozed sex normally but if he gave a girl his impish smile from behind the bar their really was no point trying to save her… she'd be long gone…

The last four came together. Green and orange seemed to be dragging lighter blue from darker blue, though they still seemed to be arguing about something or other. Green and orange were the first faces that came into focus, since lighter blue was still facing darker blue, they were both smiling in mischievous amusement… probably being the cause of the whole fight to begin with green and orange had both opted to go for the short sleeve look today… actually it seemed like all four of them had… except green had cut her's up to be off the shoulder so you could see the black tank top underneath.

Green was a girl with bright firey short multi layered red hair with orange highlights, she had warm amber eyes and a heart shaped face. She also wore some skinny dark wash jeans with black knee high boots.

Orange, was a boy with blue eyes and wild blond hair and a cheery boyish grin that automatically made you drop your guard. That smile could easily fool you into believing he was completely harmless… Which it had done to dozens of girls who had fallen to this players manipulation, he wore a gray long sleeved under shirt with torn up somewhat baggy jeans…though they do hug his ass well.

Darker blue was still arguing with lighter blue, not paying them any mind as he pulled down his head phones to hang around his neck so he could focus more on lighter blue who seemed to have been victorious in whatever they were arguing about. He had dark blue messy hair with blue green eyes that seem to have the dangerous feel of a predator, yet they hypnotize you so you can't run, he's somewhat tan and wear's a black long sleeve shirt under his top with jeans and black sneakers.

Finally lighter blue turned around so they could see her face instead of just her longer choppy layered dark auburn hair that was glowing red in the lighting and it was- Jessica?

Turning around Jessica looked straight at them in shock before a wide smile spread across her face but before she could say anything, orange grabbed her waist pulling her back into his arms and resting his head on top of her head as she wiggled and huffed in annoyance. " So are these beautiful ladies the reason you called us over Boss?"

Boss smiled his calm smile. "Short of, I want you and Kai" he pointed at orange and green. " To take care of them." Looking at Jessica He continued with that calm smile that usually ended with her on cleaning duty. "I want you to take care of those four gentlemen over there," he nodded in the direction of a red head, orange elvis head, slicked back black head, and gravity defying black head… " while I explain to your two lovely friends all about daddy's business and how daddy found you again!" She sweat dropped as he started to get all excited about his story… luckily he came back to earth long enough to say "And then you're done for the day."

That's all she needed to hear, with a wave and a mouthed 'meet me out back' and a finger pointing in the general direction she turned to her final table,took a deep breath, loosened her shoulders and set a quiet smile on her face before taking her first step in the direction of the last people standing between her, food, friends, and apparently school.

* * *

She wasn't honestly sure how the conversation with her last customers had turned to saving the world from the demon army of doom but somehow it had…She could have sworn she just asked if they would like a refill but apparently she got dragged into a stupid hypothetical argument between orange and slick back about whether she would help save the world from the demon invaders or not…

"So, would you do it?"

"Well…" She drawled. "Are we considering that there are already experienced heroes or whatever on the job?" getting three nods she continued. "Then no."

"What? Why not?"

She sighed looking around to see if she needed to go get the orders of any other tables before turning her eyes back to the four odd boys that brought up this conversation and held up one finger. "Look, just think about it, we're talking about fighting an army of demons right?" she half asked getting another round of hesitant nods. "Then it wouldn't be only troublesome on my part but incredibly stupid and risky to ask a complete noob to help save the world when I'd have no experience at all. I mean even if I had some ability to help I would have no idea how to use it or anything. And think of all the things that could go wrong, what if someone shape shifted to look like one of the heroes or whatever on our side and I didn't know how to tell the difference and just let him mosey on down to destroy humanity as we know it?" she paused before adding as an afterthought. "Besides, how would I know if I was fighting on the right side if I only heard one sides point of view?"

"So, you would just roll over and die if you agreed with the demons?" Yusuke growled in a shocked angry voice.

She starred at him blankly before stating simply. "Hell no."

Yusuke and Kuwabara did a face fault into the table before raising up and shouting "_**Then you'd side with the humans**_?"

She glared at them before growling at them to keep it down or she'd rip off a precious part of their anatomy. " and no I wouldn't side with humanity," She glared at them as they opened their mouths to argue before continuing. "but I wouldn't roll over and die either. I'm human, fighting to survive to enjoy our short lives to the fullest is what we do. If someone attacked me or my friends I'd fight them because they are personally attacking what is mine. But on a global scale, it really isn't any of my concern if one race has trouble with another." Glancing up again she noticed that she was being waved down by Kai and Daichi. "Now if you'll excuse me. My shift is over, if you have any further question please refer to someone in one of the neon shirts." She smiled impishly before turning and walking away, already bored with the conversation and happy to be free to go eat herself. Damn she was hungry!

* * *

_**Well there's chapter two, I've been working on it all night and it's now five in the morning so there may be a lot of mistakes… -_-;**_

_**But please review, I can't know what you think or if I should bother continuing this if you don't. I failed the mind reading class so yeah…. You'll have to push that little review button below and type it up and send it in. ^^**_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated**_

_Question: If anyone has any ideas for the names of boss, dark blue, pink, and purple please let me no. :) I can't seem to think of one write now so if you have any ideas please state in a review or email. (I know that wasn't really a question but still... I'm blanking)_


End file.
